All sorts of Problems
by Modvark
Summary: When an old man has had it with kids messing with him, he decides to get a Banette to keep them off his lawn. Problem is, the Banette probably makes things worse. ON HIATUS
1. New Pokemon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Human characters are a different story. Now, on with the story.**

There was a fifty-year-old man in Lilycove city. He was an anti-social being who lost his wife years ago in a freak accident at the beach. He never liked children ever since his school days. They would sometimes come over to TP his house or trespass on his lawn.

The old man, who I'm just going to call Bob, was getting ready to read his newspaper when there was a loud bang outside. "Don't shoot!" Bob shouted as he ducked. He heard kids laughing and there was another bang. Bob got up and crept towards his windows. He opened one blind ever so slightly to see three teenagers popping fireworks on his front lawn. The two boys, who were around sixteen, were doing most of the popping. The girl, who was probably fourteen, was mostly standing near the edge of the grass. Bob didn't care, he just wanted them off his lawn. He quickly grabbed his cane and headed for the door.

"This is a lot more fun than I thought." One boy said. "I told you, and you said it would be boring." The other boy said as he threw another firework. It banged before it hit the ground. "Can we go now Mike, those fireworks are kind of making me deaf!" The girl half shouted to her friends. "Don't be such a scaredy Skitty Laura." Mike said. "I just don't want to get in trouble like you do!" Laura shouted.

Suddenly, the front door opened, and there was Bob. "You kids get off of my property! Don't make me call the cops!" He shouted as he waved his cane in the air. "Aaah, he's going to kill us!" Laura screamed as she ran away. The boys were slower to leave, but Mike pulled out a pokeball. "Go Torkoal, use Smokescreen!" Mike commanded. "Koal!" Torkoal grunted as smoke steamed out of his shell and nose. Soon, half the front lawn was covered in smoke.

"Where are you brats! When I find you, you'll all be sorry!" Bob coughed. When the smoke cleared, there was no sign of the teens or Torkoal. Bob had had it with these kids. Either he was going to get a Pokemon for protection, or move to a quieter town. Bob didn't give it much thought and decided to finally move to Littleroot town. He knew there weren't many kids there, and trainers don't stay for very long, with their travelling and all.

Bob was about to pack his belongings when he just remembered something. He heard about a young woman in the neighborhood who recently lost almost all her money. She sold mostly everything she had just to pay the bills. She was now down to her Pokemon that she's now giving away so she could buy food for herself. Bob was ecstatic. Maybe he could get one of her Pokemon to deal with those brats and their Pokemon. Bob hurried over, dodging a drunk driver along the way.

In another part of the neighborhood, Miss Clara didn't know what to do. Her money was down to a few hundred dollars, and it was barely enough to even afford one Pokemon. She had only two left that she adored most, a Delcatty which she probably couldn't bring herself into giving away, and a Banette which so far nobody wanted, and for a good reason too. The Pokemon had a reputation for being a bit stubborn, and it was just plain creepy. The two of them were out of their Pokeballs and lounging on the red leather couch. They looked comfortable enough, but knew exactly what was going on.

There was a loud knock on the door. "Oh, somebody's here! Now remember, I won't let you two go to any bad trainers. Only this time, Banette, you're not going to be constantly glaring at him or her. Got it?" Clara said while trying not to cry over another loss. Banette shrugged off the comment and headed towards the door with Delcatty.

Clara opened the door to see Bob. "Hello. You're here for a Pokemon, correct?" Clara asked. "Yes, I heard about you're troubles so I decided to help. Which ones are left?" Bob said. "All I have is Delcatty and Banette. They're both good Pokemon, but Banette tends to be a little stubborn sometimes." Clara said.

Bob thought for a moment. "I could take that Banette off your hands and maybe change its attitude a little." Bob said with a glint in his eye. "Really? You would?" Clara asked with a feeling between relief and sadness. "Of course I would." Bob quickly said. "Okay, but I'd have to know more about you and your experience with Pokemon." Clara said sternly. Bob stressed for a second, remembering his only Pokemon when he was a kid, a Poochyena.

"I had a Poochyena when I was about seven. It was my only friend when I was growing up. Sometimes he would wait for me at school. But one day, some horrible people walked up to me and Poochyena and pushed me away and stole him! I tried to save him, but they had drove away in their car." Bob said.

The truth was he never liked that Poochyena, so he traded it for a Wingull. The Wingull was a worse battler so when he tried to get Poochyena back, the kid decided he didn't like Wingull anymore and kept Poochyena. Bob tried to win more battles but still lost. He finally had to let it go since Wingull didn't like him very much. He was hesitant to tell Clara this because he thought that would make Clare think he was a poor Pokemon trainer.

"Oh, that's so sad. You seem like a nice guy, so I'll give you Banette." Clara said. She took out a Pokeball. "Okay Banette, it's time for you to go. I'll come back for you when I have the money to keep you, I promise." Clara said. A beam of red light shot at Banette and was pulled into the Pokeball. Clara then hended the ball to Bob. "Take good care of him, and don't let anything bad happen to him." Clara said. Bob waved goodbye and left.

As soon as Bob got home, he called out Banette. Banette took a few seconds to check out his surroundings. "Now Banette, since you're living with me now, I want you to make sure no bratty kids come near my house. Do what you can to keep them off my property, understand?" Bob said. Banette stared at him for a second. He was never told to keep kids away. In fact, Banette didn't mind kids, even though they didn't feel the same about him.

"What if the kids have dark Pokemon like a Mightyena?" Banette asked. Bob was startled by the sudden question. "Y-You're not supposed to be talking!" Bob said shakily. "I didn't say anything, I mean, Banette!" Banette tried covering it up, but he already knew Bob knew. Bob was silent for a few seconds before he fainted.


	2. Talking and Singing

When Bob woke up, it was nightime. He blindingly looked around for a light switch. He finally found one and a light turned on in the kitchen. "Hey, turn that light off! No wait, come back!" Somesome yelled as as scuttling noises were heard in the kitchen followed by something running into the wall. "Aw, it got away." The thing said. Bob tried to think. He remembered something about a woman and her Pokemon. 'Oh yeah, I have a Banette. But who's in the kitchen?' Bob thought. He grabbed his cane and crept towards the kitchen.

A shadow appeared on the kitchen floor as the figure began to walk out of the kitchen. Bob was about to beat it, but stopped himself when he saw his new Banette walk out with a paper bag in his arms. "I was just about to catch a cockroach in this bag! Your home is probably as big as Clara's bedroom. It feels a lot filthier too, with that roach in there." Banette rudely said. Again, there was silence.

"Will you quit staring at me? You're creeping me out." Banette said. "Sorry. It's just I never seen a talking Pokemon before. It's a little weird." Bob said. "Oh that. It's a long story." Banette said. Bob glanced at the clock. It was around eight fifteen. "I got plenty of time. I've got nothing better to do." Bob said. "Suit yourself." Banette said as he rushed past Bob and into the dark living room. Bob turned on another light in the living room so he could find a seat for himself across from the Pokemon.

"It all started around six years ago when I was a Shuppet. Clara was beginning to enter into Pokemon contests. Back then she had only Skitty and me. She mostly used Skitty because it was cuter. I felt a little neglected, so I thought of things that might wow the crowd. First it was painting myself blue. I thought different colored Pokemon might be a little more exciting than ordinary colored ones. It didn't go too well when Clara saw me dripping paint. So then I tried"

"Wait, how did you pick up the paintbrush if you don't have any hands?" Bob asked. "I had Skitty do it by threatening her about by telling Clara who really ate all the tuna. Anyway, that didn't work. So then I tried learning some new moves like Psychic or Thunderbolt. I settled with Thunderbolt. It wasn't a good idea to practice inside the house. Clara said"

"You used Thunderbolt INSIDE THE HOUSE?" Bob yelled. Banette was silent for a second. "Yes, I did. Clara didn't-" "You could have started a fire or something!" Bob yelled. "Yeah, I was aware of that when I accidentally hit the oven. I didn't know how to stop the fire so I had no choice but to tell Clara. I was lucky Skitty knew Water Gun, even though it's weird a Skitty knows Water Gun. Oh well." Banette said.

"So then what?" Bob asked. Banette looked at him. "I got in a lot of trouble. I was about to give up when I thought of the most brilliant plan ever! It was learning how to talk. I did it by listening closely to Clara's talking on the phone and play the syllables back in my head. I would then retreat to a lonely place in the mansion and try it myself. I wasn't even close at first, since all I ended up saying was 'Shuppet.' I was about to give up on that too when one cold winter day I kind of said something along the lines of hello, though it sounded more like Shuppo." Banette said, smiling.

"How long did it take you to start saying hello?" Bob asked. "I'm not sure, but I think it was around three months. I kept it a secret from Clara until I got it right. I then moved on to harder words. I played Clara's CDs over and over to try and pick up on words and sing along. It got boring and really annoying after a few days, but I kept playing. Spring came and I was getting closer and closer to my goal. I was saying more words, but they were sounding less like Shuppet, so I was happy. I started practicing harder than ever to get it right for Clara's sixteenth birthday which was in three weeks at the time." Banette said and got up.

"Where are you going? This is getting very interesting." Bob said. "I'm just going to get a soda, you want one?" Banette said. "I don't have soda." Bob said. Banette was just about to ask for other things when Bob continued. "I don't have Coke or Sprite, or tea. Just coffee and water, take your pick." Banette walked back to his seat. "Nevermind. Now where was I? Oh yeah, It was three weeks until Clara's birthday and I had to hurry. Skitty found out by then but I told her it was a secret. Thankfully, she wasn't a gossip. I finally mastered talking a day before her big day, so I decided to announce my new talent at the party by singing one of my favorite songs. I liked it because it had a good beat and the words are a little crazy. I haven't sang it in a few years. But I do remember the look on her face when she heard me sing at the party. Maybe I should have let her know I was learning to talk." Banette said.

"What was it?" Bob asked. "What was what?" Banette asked. "The song you sang." Bob said. "Oh, well it wasn't easy picking it. Clara had dozens of CDs after about an hour, I decided on One Week by Barenaked Ladies." Banette said. Bob had a confused look on his face. "I never heard that song. I usually listen to soft rock." Bob said. Banette gave him a stern look. "Okay, I turn it to a party station occasionally. But I don't remember the song. You think you could refresh my memory?" Bob asked. "Um, okay." Banette said as he got up. He was silent for a minute before singing.

"It's been one week since you looked at me Cocked your head to one side and said I'm angry Five days since you laughed at me saying Get that together, come back and see me Three days since the living room I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you Yesterday you'd forgiven me But it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry

Hold it now and watch the Hoodwink As I make you stop, think. You'll think you're lookin' at Aquaman I summon fish to the dish, Although I like the Chalet Swiss I like the sushi 'cause its ever touched a frying pan Hot like Wasabe when I bust rhymes Big like LeAnn Rimes Becasue I'm all about value Bert Kaempfort's got the mad hits You try to match wits, you try to hold me But I bust through. Gonna make a break and take a fake, I'd like a stinkin' achin' shake I like vanilla, its the finest of the flavors Gotta see the show, 'cause then you'll know The vertigo is gonna grow Cause its so dangerous, you'll have to sign a waiver

How can I help if I think you're funny when you're mad Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral Can't understand what I mean? Well, you soon will I have the tendancy to wear my mind on my sleeve I have a history of taking off my shirt

It's been one week since you looked at me Threw your arms in the air and said you're crazy Five days since you tackled me, I've still got the rug burns on both my knees It's been three days since the afternoon You realized it's not my fault, not a moment too soon Yesterday you'd forgiven me, And now I sit back and wait till you say you're sorry

Chickity China the Chinese chicken Have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin' Watchin X-Files with no lights on We're dans la maison I hope the Smoking Man's in this one Like Harrison Ford I'm gettin frantic Like Sting, I'm tantric Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy Like Kurasswa, I make mad films Okay I dont make films, But if I did, they'd have a Samurai Gonna get a set a' better clubs Gonna find the kind with the tiny nubs, Just so my irons aren't always flying off the back-swing Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon Cause that cartoon has got the boom anime babes That make me think the wrong thing

How can I help if I think you're funny when you're mad Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral Can't understand what I mean? Well, you soon will I have the tendancy to wear my mind on my sleeve I have a history of losing my shirt

Its been one week since you looked at me Dropped your arms to the sides and said I'm sorry Five days since I laughed at you and said You just did just what I thought you were gonna do Three days since the living room, We realized we were both to blame, but what could we do? Yesterday you just smiled at me Cause we still got two days till we say we're sorry It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry, It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry, Birchmount Stadium, home of the Robbie"  
Banette finished before collapsing into the chair.

Bob was stunned. He didn't think the Banette could sing an entire song, let alone a fast-paced one like that. He was speechless. 'Great, he's staring at me again. Might as well check what's in the backyard. I wonder if he has a flashlight.' Banette thought as he headed back to the kitchen. 


	3. Morning Plan

**Sorry I didn't put this chapter up sooner, but my Internet wasn't working. Oh well, here's Chapter 3. If it sounds a little weird, I'll change it.**

CHAPTER 3- Morning Plan

Bob didn't know what time it was, nor did he care. He was too busy trying to search for more Pokemon with Banette. It was pretty quiet in the dark forested mountain around them. Almost too quiet. He hasn't seen any Pokemon since the two arrived God knows how long ago. Suddenly noise broke the silence.

"I'm BORED!" Bob didn't even have to guess where it came from. He turned to the groaning Banette. "It's just a little further. We can make it." Bob said. "That's what you said an hour ago." Banette said. "I'm sure this time. We'll take a left at the willow tree ahead of us." Bob said and continued walking. "My feet are hurting. Hiking's no thing a Banette should be doing." Banette said and sat down on a rock by the path.

"It's just right there. It's beyong the left turn and the waterfall. It says here on this map. Wait, where is the map?" Bob said and started searching through his backpack. "Oh, here it is. Hmm, take a right at the water fall and up the rocky hill- Aaaah!" Bob screamed as Banette punched the other side of the map. "What's your problem Banette, you're trying to give me a heart... at... ack.." Bob stopped when he saw he was face to face with a hungry Ursaring.

"AAAAAH! Banette! WHERE ARE YOU! HELP ME!" Bob screamed as the bear picked him up and started shaking him. Bob could've sworn the Ursaring was about to use Solar Beam when he opened his eyes. He was staring out the window and the sun was hitting his eyes. He realized he was still being shaken so he looked down to see Banette nudging him.

"Wake up, you have to make breakfast." Banette said. "Can't you make it yourself?" Bob asked. "Not really. I usually burn or undercook stuff. You do have food, right?" Banette asked. "Of course I do! I have prunes, oatmeal, soymilk, coffee, apple-" "I tell you what, you can have breakfast here while I beg for food from the neighbors." Banette said and ran out the door. Bob didn't have nearly enough time to stop him.

Once outside Banette tried fixing himself to look cuter; he knew his species was known to be a bit scary. He gave up and just strutted into the neighbor's yard. He was about to reach the door when it opened. Banette quickly hid in some bushes by the house and peered out. Two kids walked out of the house. They were a little boy and an even younger girl, both probably seven and five. The girl was holding a blue beach ball as the two ran across the street to another house. Banette, assuming the kids won't be back for a while, climbed out and headed for the door.

He couldn't find a doorbell, so he settled for banging on the door. Banette tried to look as cute and pathetic as possible while he waited for someone to answer. Sure enough, a young woman came to the door. She didn't see the begging Banette at her feet until she heard a shuffle. She looked down, "Banette..." "AAAAAH!" and screamed. Banette was about to make a run for it when the woman suddenly bent down and picked him up.

"You poor thing, you must be hungry." She cooed. Banette simply noddled, mentally smirking at his successful plan. "Well, I've got just the thing for that." The woman said and carried Banette inside. She set him at the dining room table and went into the kitchen to fix something a Banette could handle eating, like a milkshake or something. She couldn't decide on making vanilla or chocolate.

Soon, Banette was getting bored. 'I'm getting a little bored. Bob is a little boring. He has such a funny name. It rhymes with Spongebob. Hmm, I wonder if that annoying yellow sponge finally got cancelled.' Banette thought and chuckled at his last thought. At that moment, the woman walked in with a chocolate milkshake with a straw. "Here you go. I hope you like chocolate." She placed the milkshake on the table. Banette would have thanked her, but didn't want to freak her out. He unzipped his mouth and opened it ever so slightly to insert the straw.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. The two kids rushed in before the woman got to the door. The sudden entrance started Banette. "Man, those kids are- I mean, Banette bane!" Banette shouted. The kids took one look at him before hiding behind their mother. "Mommy, make that scary thing go away!" The girl cried out. "Don't worry Erin, it won't hurt you." The boy shot a look of fear at Banette. "That's a Banette. I heard they eat kids like us!" He said. Banette gave him a hurt look and placed the milkshake down, zipping his mouth in the process.

"Don't be silly Kevin, a Banette can't eat you, I think." The mother said. Kevin calmed down a bit, but Erin still wasn't sure. She backed away even more when Banette jumped off the chair to greet her.

"Come on Erin, it doesn't look all that mean." Kevin said. "But it's scary! Just make it go away!" Erin cried as she picked up a skate shoe and threw it at Banette full force. It hit him square in the face. Unfortunately, his yelp of pain came out in plain English. "Yeowch! Not the face!" He cried out and clutched his face.

Everyone stood in shocked silence. 'Please say they didn't hear that.' Banette thought as he showed himself out. As he was out in the yard, Banette found Bob searching around for him across the street. 'Meh, might as well go back.' Banette flatly thought. Banette quietly crossed the street and hid in some bushes to spy on him a bit. He leaned in a little closer to hear what he was mumbling about.

"Why did I even bother getting that stubborn Banette? I could've started with a Shuppet. When I find that talking jerk, I'll tie him to a chair and throw him in the basement for a couple days. Then maybe he'll respect me a little more." Banette crawled out of the bushes in utter shock. 'I thought Clara gave me to a kind trainer. This old fart really doesn't sound like he fits the part. I'll just go back to Clara, she'll understand.' Banette thought and then wondered which direction it was. "But first, to get an adress book and a phone." Banette said and walked off in a random direction.


	4. Searches and a Battle

Bob was just about to give up. He had been searching for about half an hour. He just escaped a young man who threatened to call the police about digging through his garage for that demented plush doll. He heard a scream coming from the Madison family left of his house about ten minutes ago, but dismissed it. He didn't notice the young woman approaching him. 

"Excuse me sir, but have you seen a Banette around? I could've sworn it spoke in plain English for a second." Bob immediately stopped what he was doing and quickly turned around. "You saw a Banette? Did you see which way it went?" Bob asked. "Well, no. It ran away when my daughter threw a shoe at it. It said something and I was too shocked to follow it immediately." She said. Bob scowled and walked away, mentally cursing the existence of children.

* * *

Banette didn't know how far he walked. It felt like fifty billion miles, but it was probably about twelve blocks. The ground was so cruel on his tender little feet. All he found was a torn up phonebook. He then tried asking random people if he could use their phone, but they all ran away or ignored him. One woman even called him a freak. Finally, Banette walked into a familiar neighborhood. The houses were very luxurious. 'It's about time.' Banette thought to himself as he ran up to a red brick house near the other end of the street. "Don't worry Clara, I'm home!" Banette shouted. He stopped short when he saw the 'SOLD' sign on the front lawn.

Banette plopped himself on the grass in defeat. 'Great, I'm stuck with that mean old man. If only Clara got rid of that ordinary Delcatty instead of me. Maybe I should've been a little more respectful to the other Pokemon.' Banette thought.

"Hey look, a Banette!" A kid shouted as he took out a Pokeball. Banette looked up and saw three kids on bikes. He wasn't really in the mood to battle, but he wanted to vent his frustration on something. "Go, Shedinja!" The boy shouted as he threw the ball. A light shot out and took the form of said Shedinja. "Shed...!" It said as it floated in front of Banette. Banette started wondering how an empty carcass could count as a Pokemon.

"Shedinja, use..." Banette shot his best Will-o-wisp at Shedinja. Shedinja winced in pain before fainting. "Shadow Ball?" The boy said before calling back his beloved bug Pokemon.. "Woah, Banette beat Shedinja!" The girl cried out. "In that case, go Absol!" The second boy said. The mountain cat appeared, giving Banette an uneasy feeling.

"Absol, use Crunch on that Banette!" The boy shouted. Banette turned wide-eyed at what he heard. Absol leaped forward to deliver a very painful bite on Banette. Banette managed to dodge the attack and decided to use his signature move; Curse. He pulled out an oversized nail from nowhere and proceeded to insert it into his stomach. He was never really fond of using Curse since it hurt him as well, but he only used it as a warning of his true power.

"What the heck is it doing?" The girl asked. "ABSOL!!!" Absol suddenly yowled out, having felt the effects of the curse. "What's wrong Absol?" The boy asked. "It's Curse. Ghost Pokemon use it by sticking nails into them and laying a curse on the opponent." The Shedinja trainer said. "Let's go before that thing curses us, too!" The girl whimpered. "Fine, Absol return!" Absol happily obeyed. Banette smirked as the kids rode off.

* * *

Bob didn't think he could go on much longer looking for the rogue Banette. He reluctantly asked people if they seen a Banette. Some people simply said yes while others told him which way it went. Bob walked up to a woman who appeared to be holding a broom like a weapon. "Have you seen a Banette go by?" He asked. "Does it talk?" She said. "Yes, and when I find him, I'm going to beat him for running off." Bob said. "I'll help you catch that freak- I mean, your Banette. I think he walked down that alley behind my house." She said pointing towards said alley.

"Good, the better to find him." Bob said, letting the woman lead. She seemed determinded to find Banette. But she was right about him being a freak. It wasn't everyday someone would encounter a talking Pokemon. He stared boredly as she opened trash cans and looked through patches of tall grass.

"If I knew that Banette, I know he wouldn't be hiding in a dumpster. He used to belong to a very rich lady, and I don't think she allowed this." Bob said somewhat impatiently. The woman looked up. "Well I just seen it, and it couldn't have gone very far. I kinda scared it in here.." She said.

'Great, by the way this alley looks, It could take hours.' Bob thought. He decided to stay a little longer. When the pair still haven't found Banette, Bob grew bored and walked on without the woman. She didn't seem to notice Bob's absence.

Bob exited the alley and was nearly run over by the same kids that trespassed on his yard yesterday. "Watch where you're going you brats!" He yelled. "First it's that mean Banette, now it's the crazy old fart!" The girl screamed. "Wait, you twerps saw a Banette? Where?" Bob asked. One boy stopped. "He's over by that sold house in the rich neighborhood." He said before riding away. 'He must be trying to get back to that Clara girl.' Bob thought and started running over there.

Bob then realized he wasn't in a good condition for running and just stuck with walking, even though it took a while to get there...


	5. Pokemon Center

Chapter Five: Pokemon Center

Banette was busy wandering around some more. He soon found himself in the busier side of Lilycove, which wasn't very far from his home. There were many stores and restaurants, even a ramen cart going by. Banette never liked ramen, so he walked over to the Pokemon Center in the distance while thinking about how to rid the world of ramen.

"Hello there, do you need a rest?" The resident Nurse Joy asked. "Yeah, you wouldn't believe how far I walked here." Banette said. Joy knew him long enough that she got used to the talking Pokemon. "You walked here alone?" Joy asked with concern in her voice. "Yeah, I got lost." Banette lied. "Oh that's too bad. You just go rest up in the back room and I'll give Clara a call." Joy said.

Banette was elated to hear that. He was finally going to see Clara again. He made his way to the back to rest, and to sneak a soda from Joy's cooler. "Darn, she only has Coke. Oh well, it's better than nothing..." Banette thought as he took one. In the lobby, Nurse Joy had no luck contacting Clara. There was nothing to do but to tell Banette she couldn't reach her. Nurse Joy found Banette lying on a bed drinking a Coke.

"Um, does Clara have any other numbers where I can reach her?" Joy asked. "I don't think so, she must have her cell phone off or something." Banete said. Banette didn't even bother telling her anything about Bob. He threw the now empty can in the trash and went to go see the other Pokemon in the clinic.

The first Pokemon he came to was a yellow and black pokemon with a pretty face and a huge mouth on her head, which Banette somewhat feared. Yes, the Pokemon in front of him was a Mawile. A Chansey was busy tending to the cast on the Mawile's arm. Mawile looked up at Banette.

"Mawile wile." Mawile weakly said. "Oh. Well, I'm not really all that hurt. What happened to you?" Banette asked. He listened as Mawile went on about a rough battle against a Torkoal. "That sucks, hey would you like a soda? It'll probably help a little." Banette said. Mawile nodded, and Banette rushed to get one for his new friend.

* * *

Bob finally reached the house, but didn't see Banette anywhere in sight. 'Maybe I should go tell that Nurse Joy to be on the lookout for that Banette.' Bob thought and again began walking. He hoped his cane wouldn't give out before this was over.

Unfortunately, Bob sometimes forgot the way to the Pokemon Center, so he had to ask somebody for directions. "The Pokemon Center? It's right over the there." The young man said, pointing down the street. Bob looked and saw it in plain view. He smack his forehead in embarrassment and went over.

Back inside the center, Mawile was enjoying a delicious Coke. "Hey Mawile, do you like contests?" Banette asked. Mawile perked up at the question. "I was in a few of them. It was a little scary at first, but I really enjoyed them." Banette said. "Wile, Mawile!" Mawile exclaimed. "Wow, you can do that?" Banette asked. Mawile simply nodded. "Oh, I'll be right back. I'm going to check something." Banette said and went to go look for Joy.

Banette found her at the front desk, talking to none other than Bob! 'How the hell did he know to come here?' Banette thought. He ran back to Mawile. "Um, I gotta go. Something has come up and I have to go now!" Banette said. "Mawile?" She asked. "Well, okay I'll tell you. I have this new trainer, and he's not good at all. I heard him mumbling to himself about throwing me in the basement. So I ran away and I eventually came here." Banette said.

Just then, Nurse Joy came in. "...Banette should be right in here." She said. Banette turned around and came face-to-face with Bob. "There you are, you little- I mean, my darling Banette!" Bob said as he went over to him. Banette managed to disappear in time before Bob grabbed him. "What the- Where are you now? This is enough, I've been looking for you all day!" Bob shouted. Mawile very quickly started to dislike his attitude as well. "Mawile ma!" She snapped at Bob. "Sir, you might want to calm down. That Mawile looks like it may attack you!" Joy said.

"But I have to find Banette." Bob said. "Oh shut it, you old fart! You don't care about me, you only got me because you wanted to keep the kids off your property. I know what you're going to do to me once we get home." Banette said from somewhere, seeing as he was still invisible.

Bob looked like he was ready to beat the snot out of the Pokemon as soon as he'd reappear. "See Mawile? This is the guy I've been telling you about! He doesn't care about Pokemon at all.Who know what he'll do with me once all the kids grow up or move away." Banette said. "Well, I wouldn't abandon you if that's what you're thinking." Bob said. "Why do I find that hard to believe?" Banette asked. "Because..." Bob couldn't think of a reason. "Your stunned silence is very convincing." Banette said in a sarcastic tone. "Well I'm out of here.." Banette said. "Wait, no! Return Banette!" Bob said and the beam to the Pokeball was shot everywhere, but didn't hit Banette.

"Darn, missed him again..." Bob moaned. "You don't seem to be a very good trainer." Nurse Joy said. "What do you mean?" Bob asked. "After hearing what Banette said, I don't think you deserve to keep him." She said. "I do too deserve him! As soon as I get him, I'll show you how good trainer I can be!" Bob shouted and stormed off. "That man needs help. Okay Mawile, I think it's time to remove your-" Nurse Joy noticed Mawile left the room and all she found was the unwrapped cast. "Don't tell me she went with Banette..." She sighed and went to call the police to help find the missing Deciever Pokemon.


	6. Movies and Officers

Chapter 6 - Movies and Officers 

In the alley behind the Pokemon Center, Banette and Mawile were discussing what to do next. "If you don't want to get rid of ramen, how about we go to that new movie theater down the road. I can sneak us in and they got food there too!" Banette said. "Mawile!" Mawile nodded. "Okay then, let's go! I've been wanting to see Over the Hedge for a while." Banette said. (I know it's already out on DVD, but it's a good movie.) Mawile didn't know what he meant by Over the Hedge, but hopefully it was good.

Banette led her to the back of the theater to a door meant only for employees. Banette tried to open it, but it was locked. Banette shrugged and walked through to the other side and opened it for Mawile. "Okay, I think the movies and snacks are down this hall. We can't be seen or we'll get thrown out." Banette said, leading them towards another door, this one unlocked. They went through and found themselves in a much wider hallway, most likely used by the public.

"Mawile wile." Mawile pointed towards another door. "Oh I see what you're saying. You think the movie is in there?" Banette asked and went over to check. Inside there was a dark room with a huge screen showing something about a skeleton man on fire doing fancy tricks on a motorcycle. It looked cool to Banette, but Mawile thought he looked scary. They tried another door. This room's screen showed a geeky man married to a disturbingly obese woman. She disgusted both Banette and Mawile so they both quickly left.

"Okay, lets try one more door." Banette said. Mawile walked over to yet another door. This room's movie looked like it was about to start. "Quick, let's find seats!" Banette said. They decided to stay near the exit so they won't be seen by many people. Fortunately, it was the movie Banette wanted to see. The two Pokemon quickly started to love the movie, especially the various Pokemon in it. A Zigzagoon named Rj led the group collecting food from the people to feed an angry Ursaring, but didn't tell them about his problem. The Squirtle, who was called Verne, opposed to the food stealing throught most of the movie. All in all it was pretty good.

It was kind of near the end of the movie when the man sitting two seats down from Banette just happened to look in their direction. He at first thought he was seeing things, until he saw them laughing at a funny scene. "Oh my god, there's stray Pokemon in here!" He shouted and got up. Banette and Mawile freaked out at the sudden outburst. People everywhere were getting up to leave quickly or to catch them. It was total chaos trying to get out. The pair were tripping over dropped food and scrambling under seats to to barely make it out of anyone's reach. Shouts of "Over there!" "Get 'em!" "They're too quick!" and "Where'd they go now?" Were everywhere they went, until they made it to the exit. The ran out as fast as they could.

"That was too close." Banette said. Mawile just panted, too exhausted to say anything. Banette knew it was scary for her too. "Come on, we got to keep moving. They'll get us here if we stay." Banette suggested. Mawile tiredly followed, wanting to go back to the Pokemon Center. Luckily, Banette had enough adventure to last about a week. "You know what Mawile? We should go back to the Pokemon Center. It's kind of getting late and we're both tired." Banette said. "Banette, return!" Someone shouted suddenly. Banette was hit by a certain red beam before he had a chance to react. Mawile gasped in shock at the man before him.

Finally, now I can go home and eat something." Bob said. Mawile got angry for ambushing them like that and taking her friend. She turned around and used her big jaws to bite him in the leg. "That hurts! Get off!!" Bob screamed. He managed to shake her off and limped away. Mawile thought about attacking him again but ran towards the Pokemon Center to somehow tell Nurse Joy.

* * *

It was nearly night by the time Bob got back home, with Banette still confined to his Pokeball. Bob had a feeling Banette was really hungry by now, but was afraid to release him. 'He's most likely still angry with me.' Bob thought, but decided to risk it anyway. The ball opened up, and Banette stood there giving him the scariest death glare he had ever seen. Bob felt like he would wet his pants.

"Well, aren't you going to throw me in the basement?" Banette asked, still glaring. Bob was startled by the question. "Um, well I thought you would like to eat something first." Bob timidly said. "I'm a ghost Pokemon. I don't really have the need to eat. Besides, you don't have anything anyway." Banette rudely said and walked towards the basement door. Bob had a feeling it probably would be a long time before Banette would at least tolerate him again.

It was probably ten minutes when there were sirens outside his house. "Great, now what?" Bob said. He went outside to see the commotion. There were two police cars in front of his house! His neighbors came out to see what was going on as well. "Mr... Bob, you are under arrest for possible Pokemon abuse!" Officer Jenny shouted through her megaphone. "I didn't abuse anything! Banette's fine!" Bob shouted.

"Nurse Joy told us you were going to throw your Pokemon in the basement after you've beaten it." Jenny said. "I didn't beat him. I told you, he's fine." Bob defended. "Well, where is your Banette?" She asked. Bob couldn't tell them Banette was in the basement, they would probably arrest him on the spot. He decided to lie, but he hesitated. "He's... in the.. bathroom right now! So you can just leave and not worry about it!" Bob shouted.

"Hey, keep it down!" Banette said, emerging from the house. "What is the police doing here?" He asked, staring at the officers, who stared back at the talking Banette. "I thought Banette was in the bathroom." Another officer said. "Bathroom? I was in the basement being wrongly punished." Banette said. Bob was in a state of shock. There was no getting out of it now...


End file.
